


Control

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: It's hard for Guzma to do two things; control his anger, and watch Plumeria flirt. It was especially hard to do both at the same time.





	

Guzma was not an approachable person when he was angry. He'd narrow his eyes, clench his fists, and bare his teeth like a Mightyena. No one would dare come near him, and his scowl could make a Salamence shiver. Angrily, he gripped the arm of the park bench, unblinking eyes focused on the scene in front of him.

Plumeria was talking to a boy, hip jutting to the side, hand on her waist, looking _very_ interested in what the smug Ace Trainer was saying. She was laughing at his not clever jokes, batting her eyelashes at his not handsome face, and coyly playing with his not perfect hair.

The Team Skull leader actually praised himself for not stomping over and decking him. Or bringing out his Golisopod. Not that he didn't want to; oh, nothing would give him greater pleasure. 

She laughed again at something presumably funny, resting her free hand on his waist and smiling at him. That was the part he hated the most. Plumeria never smiled. Not at random trainers, the grunts, and certainly not him. Guzma gripped harder, feeling the metal bend beneath his fingers.

"Ain't right." he muttered angrily. "Craziest chick I ever met, 'n lookit her. All smiley and giggles. Saying 'please' and 'thank you'. Makes me sick." He knew what the grunts would say, that he was jealous. And he would respond with several punches to their heads and tell them to shut the hell up. He wished one was here now so he could vent a little frustrations.

The Ace Trainer looked at his watch and made the universal sign of 'I gotta go', not before leaning in to give the team admin a kiss. Guzma's hand was on his Ultra Ball before he saw the young woman playfully stick her tongue out and put a finger to his lips. She said something he couldn't hear, but made the trainer blush, and he was off, glancing back to give her a final, soppy look.

Dropping the smile, she shuddered before heading back to the bench and plopping down next to Guzma. 

"Well, you sure looked like you were enjoying yourself out there." he groused. "Gettin' all chummy."

"Ugh, don't even start with me. That guy was the worst. Wouldn't shut up about his 'stellar team' and how he was gonna beat the island challenge in record time."

The leader scoffed. "Yeah, I bet you were reeeeaaaaal interested in his 'team'." Guzma added air quotes at the last word, giving Plumeria a scathing look.

She turned to him with an evil, familiar grin. "I was, actually. But he seemed more focused on my tits than his Pokémon, so I figured he wouldn't miss them." Before Guzma could ask what the hell she meant, she held up her hand, with three Pokéballs between her perfectly manicured fingers.

There was a pause before Guzma burst into laughter and slapped his knee. 

Sometimes he forgot just how devious Plumeria was, and how in control she could really be.  



End file.
